1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand operated release mechanism for a steering column with a tilting mechanism and/or a telescoping mechanism. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hand operated release mechanism that operates one or both of a tilting mechanism and a telescoping mechanism.
2. Background Information
A steering column structure in a vehicle is sometimes provided with one or both of a telescoping mechanism and/or a tilting mechanism that allows a driver to more comfortably position a steering wheel at a distal end of the steering column structure. Such steering column structures often include a manual or hand operated release mechanism that moves from a locking orientation to a releasing orientation. In the locking orientation, the telescoping mechanism and/or a tilting mechanism is locked in position. In the releasing orientation, the telescoping mechanism and/or a tilting mechanism is unlocked and the steering wheel can be re-positioned. Typically biasing members such as springs are used to bias the telescoping mechanism and/or a tilting mechanism in the locking orientation. If the biasing force applied to the telescoping mechanism and/or a tilting mechanism is not sufficient to urge the telescoping mechanism and/or a tilting mechanism back to the locking orientation or if not uniform throughout the movement of the hand operated release mechanism, the driver can feel uneasy about the operation of the steering column structure.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved steering column structure that ensures sufficient biasing force to return the telescoping mechanism and/or a tilting mechanism to a locked orientation. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.